injusticefanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Spider-Man (Avengers United)
Spider-Man is a playable character in Avengers: United. He was revealed with Doctor Strange two weeks after the gameplay trailer was released. Spider-Man is a Gadget User. Biography The bite of an irradiated spider granted high-school student Peter Parker incredible powers. When a burglar killed his Uncle Ben, Peter vowed to use those abilities to protect his fellow man, driven by his uncle's words: With great power comes great responsibility! Role in the Story Spider-Man was first introduced when he was called by Tony to attack the Secret Avengers at Wakanda. When trying to speak to him, he was ignored by Tony. When going to Wakanda, Spider-Man had his first glimpse of Thanos. Powers And Abilities * Gifted Intelligence * Tactician * Superhuman Reflexes * Superhuman Speed * Superhuman Strength * Superhuman Durability * Superhuman Agility * Superhuman Equilibrium * Wall Crawling * Enhanced Vision * Spider-Sense Combat Characteristics Basic Attacks * Spidey Jab [ L ] Spider-Man jabs the opponent. * Shin Buster [ Back + L ] Spider-Man quickly kicks the opponent in the shin. * Flick Kick [ Forward + L ] Spider-Man flicks his foot at the opponent’s head. * Low Jab [ Down + L ] While crouching, Spider-Man jabs the opponent’s feet. * Charge Kick [ M ] Spider-Man kicks the opponent in the gut. * Launching Punch [ Back + M ] Spider-Man leaps and performs an uppercut. * Lunging Fist [ Forward + M ] Spider-Man charges forward while performing a straight punch. * Uppercut [ Down + H ] While crouching, Spider-Man performs an uppercut. * Hop Kick [ H ] Spider-Man leaps forward and performs a roundhouse. * Cannon Kick [ Back + H ] Spider-Man steps back before propelling into the opponent like a cannon, resulting in a wall bounce. * Flip Kick [ Forward + H ] Spider-Man quickly performs a flip kick that hits overhead, resulting in a ground bounce. * Sweep Kick [ Down + H ] While crouching, Spider-Man performs a sweep kick, tripping the opponent. Air Attacks * Flying Kick [ L ] While airborne, Spider-Man kicks the opponent with one leg. * Web Burst [ M ] While airborne, Spider-Man blasts a short range web burst. * Double Down [ H ] While airborne, Spider-Man kicks the opponent with both feet Throws * Spider-Man kicks the opponent in the stomach, before jumping over the opponent and kicking them in the back. Combo Attacks * Webslinger [ L, L ] Spider-Man jabs the opponent before performing a right hook. * Wallcrawler [ L, L, H ] Spider-Man jabs the opponent before performing a right hook. He then ends the combo with a roundhouse. * Crimefighter [ L, M ] Spider-Man punches the opponent before leaping and performing an uppercut. * Sophomore Hero [ L, M, H ] Spider-Man punches the opponent before leaping and performing an uppercut. He then ends the combo with dive kick, resulting in a hard knockdown. * Dancing Spider [ Back + L, M ] Spider-Man kicks the opponent in the shin before flicking his foot at the opponent, pushing them back. * Web Spinner [ Forward + L, L ] Spider-Man flicks his foot at the opponent’s head, before doing it again. * Environmental Awareness [ Forward + L, L, M ] Spider-Man flicks his foot at the opponent’s head, before doing it again. He then ends the combo with switching sides with the opponent and kicking them back. * Menace or Hero? [ M, H ] Spiderman kicks the opponent in the gut before performing a slide kick. * Combined Strikes [ Forward + M, M ] Spider-Man charges forward while performing a straight punch. He then performs another straight punch. * Senses Tingling [ Forward + M, M, H ] Spider-Man charges forward while performing a straight punch. He then performs another straight punch before ending the combo with a frontflip that knocks the opponent down. * Wrap it Up [ Forward + M, H ] Spider-Man charges forward while performing a straight punch. He then kicks the opponent in the stomach. * Spectacular [ Forward + M, H, H ] Spider-Man charges forward while performing a straight punch. He then kicks the opponent in the stomach, before doing it again, pushing the opponent away. * Amazing Impact [ H, H ] Spider-Man leaps forward and performs a roundhouse. He then ends the combo with a flip kick that launches the opponent. Signature Moves * Web Ball -''' Spider-Man shoots a web ball from his web shooters. **The Meter Burn version traps the opponent in a cocoon. * 'Websling Kick -' Spider-Man shoots a web and swings onto it to kick the opponent. ** Meter Burn adds a divekick. * 'Web Grenade -' Spider-Man shoots a web mine on the ground. When opponent comes in contact, it detonates and the opponent is slowed down for a few seconds. Can be performed at Close, Medium and Far range. **Meter Burn makes the mine trap the opponent in webs. * 'Web Throw -' Spider-Man blasts a web beam. If it gets the opponent, Spider-Man will spin them around and slam them on the ground. **Meter Burn bounces the opponent. * 'Airborne Web Throw -' Spider-Man blasts a web beam downwards. If he gets the opponent, he spins them around like a ferris wheel in the air and slams them on the ground. **Meter Burn bounces the opponent. * 'Wallcrawler Stance -' Spider-Man does a wall crawling stance. With this activated, he can do one of the following moves: **'Spider Sting -' Spider-Man shoots a web beam across the floor. If it connects, Spider-Man yanks the opponent's feet, tripping them. **'Spider Bite -' Spider-Man jumps forward and kicks the opponent, knocking the opponent down. **'Spider's Fang -' Spider-Man performs an uppercut which does a high amount of damage. Skill Tree Sets *'Creeping Crawlie -' Spider-Man leaps and shoots web beams downward. If they connect, then Spider-Man dive kicks through the opponent. Replaces Airborne Web Throw. Requires both Ability Slots. *'Rapidfire Webs -' Spider-Man shoots a barrage of webs. Meter Burn makes last web detonate. Adds Rapidfire Webs. *'Air-to-Ground Web Ball -' Spider-Man shoots a web ball downwards while airborne. Adds Air-to-Ground Web Ball. *'Taser Webs -' Web Ball’s Meter Burn shoots an additional web that tases/stuns the oppoonent. Replaces Web Ball Meter Burn. * 'Impact Webbing -' Spider-Man’s webbing now deals more damage and has a chance to trap the opponent in a cocoon. Replaces Spider Senses. Character Trait *'Spider Senses: ' Spider-Man can dodge high and low attacks by flipping and cartwheeling. Super Move '''Does Whatever a Spider Can: Spider-Man quickly jump kicks forward. If he makes contact with the opponent, a cinematic occurs. First, Spidey quickly shoots a volley of webs, before jumping over the opponent and slamming them down to the ground with webs. He then jumps high into the sky and shoots webs at the opponent while they’re laying on the ground. The cinematic then ends with Spider-Man stomping onto the opponent’s back with the support of webs. Intro/Outro * Character Select Screen ** When both characters are ready, Spider-Man shoots a web at the opponent. * Intro ** Intro 1: Spider-Man descends from the ceiling, upside-down, supported by a strand of webbing (Opponent speaks second) Spider-Man flips off of the web and onto the ground as he replies. ** Intro 2: Spider-Man swings on-screen before the opponent speaks (Opponent speaks first) Spider-Man lands with a screeching halt as he beckons the opponent to "come on." (Opponent speaks last.) * When he wins a round, he: ** points at the opponent in a taunting manner and says "Duuuuude, you suck!" * Clash Win ** He pushes the opponent away and fires two web-balls that launch the opponent away. * Outro: Spider-Man hangs a camera from some-place and activates the timer. Spider-Man jumps besides the downed opponent, says "Say 'Cheese', loser!", and flashes a thumbs-up, with the slow motion part beginning with the camera flash. Ending Dialogue Skins Gallery Category:Avengers: Infinity Category:Heroes Category:Marvel Category:Spider-Man